dragon_marked_war_godfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Transformation skill
Dragon Transformation Jiang Chen obtained this skill in some ancient ruins during his previous life. The Dragon Transformation skill was inherited from ancient times.To his estimation, this skill’s potential is way beyond the Saint category, reaching a level which even he does not know about. There is a strict condition to cultivate this skill, one must start from zero meaning, from [[Qi Jing|'"Qi Jing"']]. According to the scripts, after cultivating the Dragon Transformation skill, one could absorb any bloodline in this world. It was possible to merge with thousands of bloodlines, those who cultivated this skill formed Dragon Marks in their Dantian. This skill will also strengthen one’s body, in the most effective way forming the best blood and qi for the body. A Dragon Mark is equivalent to 10.000 jin = 6.000 kg. Once there are 100.000 Dragon Marks, one would be able to break through the Dragon Gate and transform into a [[True Dragon|'True Dragon']]. When Jiang Chen is absorbing demon souls, he chooses to give up the innate abilities while only absorbing the energy, unless it is an extraordinary skill. After every Dragon Mark is formed it requires more energy to form a new one. The more Jiang Chen cultivates this skill, the more functions he unlocked, giving him rapid regenerative healing, faster cultivation. Moreover Jiang Chen knows that in the skill there is more than meets the eye, as after discovering the ancient Dragon Roar, the Dragon Blood essence, the capability to transform, etc... Skill Transformation When the skill accepted Jiang Chen, it started transforming itself by forming Dragon Marks until it breakthroughs a cultivation stage or receives enough pressure to squishes his potential to breakthrough or if he is in a life & death situation. Every transformation the skill will pass on a "True Dragon skill". True Dragon skill is an innate ability of True Dragons, that only be used by them, no other beasts or person is capable of using it no matter how strong one is, as it contains the essence of a True Dragon in them. * First Transformation The first transformation started when Jiang Chen got furious for the first time, with uncontrollable rage, and by killing his target he got accepted completely by the skill and inherited two innate ability of the True Dragons: -'True Dragon Flames: '''A golden colored flame, the purest Yang and the ultimate source fire of a True Dragon that could compare with the universe’s origin fire. The strongest fire of the beasts. '(Chapter 162)' -'''True Dragon Palm: '''An extremely powerful combat skill, that forms True Dragon scales each harder than the hardest steel, giving a power and mighty feeling of the True Dragons. '(Chapter 162)' * '''Second Transformation' The second transformation started when Jiang Chen returned from the Southern Continent, and learned about the situation where every single person he knew was held in hostage, the fury started simulating the skill, but this time he gained Dragon Marks more slowly, as he had to gain them with pressure to squish out his potential. Once he completed the transformation he inherited one innate ability of the True Dragons: -'Azure Dragon's Five Steps: '''A supreme combat skill of the True Dragon, in which each step carries a massive force, and every step is twice as strong as its previous step, giving it the ability to easily shatter space. '(Chapter 462)' * '''Third Transformation' The third transformation started while he was in deep coma in the brink of life and death after the "Heavenly Tribulation", thanks to having a strong soul and to a legendary pill, his "Dragon Transformation skill", transferred crimson Dragon blood essence, that started circulating through his body and giving birth to a completely new body with True Dragon Scales and also inheriting a new True Dragon skill: -'Five Elements Combat Dragon Seal: '''A supreme combat skill of the True Dragons, related to the five elements, comprised of five combat skills; the Golden Dragon Seal, Wood Dragon Seal, Water Dragon Seal, Fire Dragon Seal, and the Earth Dragon Seal. '(Chapter 531)'''__NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Jiang Chen Category:Cultivation skill Category:Alchemy Category:Heavenly Tribulation Category:True Dragon Category:Divine Body Category:Dragon Transformation skill